Tension
by TsumeW
Summary: Pairing of Brandon and Bunji. Random night at the bar ends up changing things. Story has been updated R&R please so I know if you like.
1. Realization

Author's note: I kind of changed things in the chapter because I read over it and laughed at how scatter brained it was. I didn't really go in super detail fixing though.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Funimation Gungrave series characters but they sure are yummy!

Chapter 1:

Realization

Bunji sat across the table from Brandon as he watched from behind his dark aviator sunglasses in silence. The aviator sunglasses had always hid him from the world. He knew his eyes gave him away all too well so he hid behind them. Always perceived as an emotionless man but deep down inside he knew the truth and only one person had been able to pull it out of him but they were long gone now. He continued to watch Brandon with his want full eyes as Harry, Lee, and Max babbled about some stupid subject. Brandon of course was quite as always. Bunji pulled a smoke from his pack and lit it then took a drag. "What do you think Bunji?" Harry asked and interrupted his thoughts. He looked to Harry as he answered. "You know me Harry I don't have much to say on that topic I just do what I do best." Harry smirked at him then said. "I mean come on I know I could be running things way better then Big Daddy." Bunji snickered to himself a little as he blew smoke from his nostrils then said. "But you ain't and that should be the end of it." Lee interrupted as he said he would be. Bunji shrugged then picked his whiskey up and finished it. "Yeah Bunji we all know Harry could do it better." Max said in between chews and swallows of his chicken leg. Bunji pulled his wallet and threw some money on the table as he stood. "Yeah I guess so."

Brandon watched as he left and wondered what that was all about, the man was as confusing as they came. He stood up and headed to the door also but was stopped by Harry saying. "Don't waste your time you know how Kugashira gets." Brandon looked back at Harry then back to the door; he ignored his comment and went after Bunji. Brandon stepped out of the jazz bar and looked around and caught site of Bunji strolling casually down the street. He walked after him and waited until he got closer and spoke his name. Bunji smiled to himself with his back to Brandon as he stopped waiting for what he had to say. "Where you headed to?" Bunji lost his smile as he turned towards him to not give himself away. "A bar not to far from here." Brandon nodded to him and said. "Well let's go." Bunji nodded back to him and they headed down the street side by side silence stood between them like it always did with Brandon and anyone else. Bunji broke the odd moment as he asked. "So you seeing anyone big guy?" Bunji immediately regretted asking that after it left his lips. A no came from Brandon and he didn't go into detail why not. Bunji flicked his smoke then pulled out another as he stole a glance of the gorgeous younger man beside him. Bunji couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to card his fingers into his long dark brown hair and press his lips against his. Brandon snapped him out of his thoughts as he asked. "What about you Bunji?" Bunji snickered then gave off a nope. Brandon in a way was relieved but he didn't know why, to him Bunji was one of his most trusted comrades because Harry had changed so much in such a little while or maybe he was just blind to his ways all the time they had been friends. Brandon had taken the stand to fight him and make Bunji join them. After that it seemed as if he had gained Bunji's trust and loyalty. Then the incident with the lighting mafia and Bunji finding out where he was somehow then coming to fight alongside him made him see Bunji in a different light. He just couldn't put his finger on it and he had spent hours trying to find the answer. "Hey Bro we're here." Brandon snapped out of his thoughts and looked up into Bunji's dark aviator sunglasses then to the entry way of the bar. Bunji motioned him in as he held the door open and he followed his order.

Brandon followed him to the far back corner and they took a seat on opposite couches facing each other. "Hey there boys what can I get you?" A beautiful raven haired woman asked from her full lips. "I'll have a whiskey." Bunji responded. She smiled at him then said. "Like always handsome." Bunji smirked at her as he put his cigarette out in the ash tray on the coffee table. "And for you sir?" She asked as she looked over to Brandon. Brandon thought for a second then said. "I'll have a jack and coca." She nodded then headed towards the bar. Leaving the two silent again as Bunji smoked and Brandon glanced over at him every now and then. She came back shortly with their drinks then left. _'Damn this is awkward_._'_ Bunji thought then chugged his drink down. Brandon followed and she came back after noticing their drinks were empty. "Another round?" They booth nodded and she took their empty glasses. Bunji looked back to Brandon looking out the window as rain began to pour. _'I gotta say something this silence is fucking killing me!'_ Ran through Bunji's head then he asked. "So you seen Maria lately?" Brandon's eyes shot over to him as he replied. "No actually I haven't." Brandon looked down to the table then said. "Bunji about that night with the lighting Mafia I just wanted to say..." The waitress cut him off. "Okay boys here are your drinks and two shoots on the house." She placed their drinks on the table and they thanked her. She told him it was no problem then turned and walked towards the gentlemen that had just entered from the rain. "What were you saying bro?" Bunji asked as he looked over at him. Brandon shook his head and told him never mind. Bunji let it go as he took his shot then thought of what he could have been talking about. He shoved his thoughts back into the far dark corners of his mind then drank the rest of his whiskey.

By now Bunji was feeling pretty drunk. He had been throwing them back at the other bar because drinking seemed to help subside his wants for Brandon. Not this time though he had drank too much and it had actually intensified his desire for him. "Hey Brandon I think I'm calling it a night." Brandon looked over at him standing up and putting money on the table then said. "It's pouring outside though how about we wait it out." Bunji looked over into his eyes behind his aviator sunglasses and felt tingles run down his spine, he looked away quickly then said. "Naw I'll be okay I like the rain." _'A cold shower would help right now.' _Bunji thought as he tried pushing out the visual sights of him and Brandon together. Brandon stood up and the alcohol seemed to rush up to his head then back down to his stomach causing him to place a hand on his head to try and gather himself then thought. _'I guess I had a little more then I remember.'_ He rubbed his forehead then dropped his arm to his side and asked. "How about we catch a cab?" Bunji pulled a smoke and lit it and replied with a sure.

The cab pulled up to Bunji's place and he pulled his wallet out. Brandon placed a hand on his arm and said. "I got it don't worry." Bunji got warm in his lower regions as he asked if he was sure. "Yeah as long as I can come up and have couple more drinks." Bunji nodded yes to his requests but wanted to actually say no because his body sure wasn't listening to him right now. Brandon paid the driver and they stepped out of the cab into the rain. They walked quickly into his lofts entry way as Brandon looked around at the classy lounge area and elevators. _'Didn't expect a guy like Bunji to live here.'_ He followed behind Bunji quietly as they walked over to the elevator then pressed the up button. The up light lit up on top one of the elevators and they entered and stood opposite each other in silence as the elevator played some cheesy music. Then out of nowhere they burst out laughing because of the song. The doors opened and the laughing seized. Brandon followed behind him once again until they came to his door and he unlocked it and entered as shock over took Brandon because his place was completely opposite of what he thought it would be. It had a very nice sophisticated Japanese theme to it. Bunji locked the door then slid his jacket off and threw it on the coat rack. "Nice place." Bunji looked over at him then said thank you. He went into the kitchen as Brandon took his dress jacket off and placed it on the coat rack as Bunji had. He went over to the large black suede couch and took a seat as Bunji exited the kitchen with drinks and walked over to where Brandon sat. He took a seat beside him then placed the drinks on the coffee table. He grabbed the tv's remote then noticed their knees were touching. He moved his leg a little more away from him but Brandon leaned his leg more into his. Bunji choose to ignore it as he flicked the tv on and asked. "You wanna watch anything in particular?" Brandon didn't answer as he gazed over at Bunji's strong form, five o'clock shadow, and messy hair. He snapped out of it then said. "Uh...no." Bunji put it on a sports channel news recap of the day's games. He reached down and grabbed his drink then said. "You want your drink?" Brandon reached for it as Bunji sat back and looked over Brandon's back and long dark hair pulled into a lose low ponytail. He bit his lip in want then asked. "Hey can you hand me my pack." Brandon nodded then sat back as he handed Bunji the smokes. Bunji pulled out a cigarette then lit it and took a deep drag as he got his composure together. They sat quite yet again as they drank their drinks and Bunji smoked his cigarettes. "Want another?" Bunji asked as he looked at his and Brandon's empty glasses. Brandon looked over at Bunji's chiseled features then said. "Why not?" He took his glass then stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Brandon watched as he walked off and disappeared and felt himself want to jump him. Brandon was at a loss of words for his desires. _'What am I thinking Bunji would never want to be like that with a guy!' _Brandon had only been with a guy a couple times and that had been Harry. He clenched his teeth at the thought then forced them away. Bunji re-entering pulled his attention from his flash of anger. Bunji handed him his glass then sat back down beside him but a little closer this time. The tension grew as they drank their second round until Brandon asked. "So why aren't you seeing anyone?" Bunji looked over at him as smoke blew out from his mouth as he answered. "I guess because the person I want I can't read that well." Brandon nodded to him then tried to think of who he was talking about but couldn't remember any woman he had seen him with. Bunji excused himself then got up and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door as he let out a sigh of frustration. He leaned on the counter with his palms against the marble his head sunk down between his shoulders. After a couple seconds he looked up at himself in the mirror then took his aviator sunglasses off and turned the cold water on. He splashed his face then grabbed a towel and wiped dry. _'I gotta collect myself before I go back out there._ He thought as he sighed again._'_

Brandon sat patiently as he twirled his thumbs. He looked at his empty glass then to the hallway Bunji had walked down. He was debating what he should do about his situation. _'Should I just go for it or leave it...fuck I'm going for it.'_ Brandon shot up and walked down the hallway stopping at the bathrooms door. He waited for him to exit as he planned on what to do. Bunji opened the door and looked at Brandon standing before him from behind his aviator sunglasses then asked. "Gotta use the bathroom, sorry." He walked forward and Brandon grabbed his shirt with one hand then pulled him to his chest. He carded his other hand into his messy hair as he took his lips. Bunji stood stiff and shocked from Brandon's actions then realized it was what he had been fighting with himself for so long. He pushed Brandon back into the wall roughly as he kissed him back deeper then carded his fingers into his soft long hair. Their tongues flicked at each other's as they hardened in their pants. Bunji bit Brandon's lower lip roughly then pulled from his lips as they breathed heavily from the passionate kiss. Brandon stared into his aviator sunglasses then said between sharps breaths. "Bunji I didn't kno..." Bunji cut him off as he took his lips again and they shared another intense kiss. Brandon wrapped his arms around Bunji's slim waist and pulled him closer. Bunji started to walk towards his room and Brandon didn't protest as they continued to kiss.

They made their way somehow into the room as Bunji tore off Brandon's dress shirt while falling back onto the bed. Bunji pulled from his lips then kissed gently at his strong neck a moan escape Brandon as started to suck and bite gently. He kissed up to his earlobe and flicked his tongue against it then tucked. Bunji's name slid from his lips as he enjoyed his hot breath and warm tongue against his skin. Bunji didn't know where Brandon wanted things to go so he sat up on his knees stopping what he was doing causing Brandon to open his eyes and look to him as he asked what was wrong. Bunji rubbed the back of his head then said. "I just don't want anything going down that might be regretted the next day." Brandon smirked at him devilishly then sat up and placed his hands on his hips as he said. "Oh I know I won't regret anything." Bunji smirked at him then grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his hair making him lose his breath from his rough touch. He pulled at his shirt as Bunji let go of his hair then took it off all the way. Brandon scanned his fingers across his defined chest and abs as he looked at his tattoos as he looked down at his hand and softened a little from his touch. Bunji didn't want to put his guard down to much because they were booth drunk. He grabbed at Brandon's under shirt and pulled it off him to reveal his scar less and hair less upper half. Unlike Bunji he didn't have a happy train that Brandon was stroking ever so gently as Bunji seemed to purr at his touch. Bunji melted more into him as Brandon grabbed him ever so gently then laid him back against the bed. He got on top of him then took his lips in a soft sensual way. Bunji felt the most comfortable and wanted ever in so long as Brandon's hands wandered across his body gently and softly. He wondered why Brandon had done what he had but he sure wasn't going to complain about it now.

Brandon slid his hand down to his jeans then undid the button and unzipped them as he pulled away from his lips. Bunji watched his every move from behind his sunglasses. Brandon looked gorgeous like always his long hair had fallen out of its hair tie and was now hanging over his shoulders. His bangs framed his face perfectly as his almost emotionless eyes stared at him. Brandon placed his fingers on each side of his aviator sunglasses then pulled them off as Bunji protested. "No...wait.." But Brandon ignored them as he placed them to the side and looked into his dark brown eyes. They stared into each other's eyes for the first time without the dark frames between them. Brandon smiled and Bunji smiled back then sat up and took his lips as had enough, he couldn't take the anticipation anymore. Bunji undid his pants and unzipped them then pulled away from his lips as he pulled them off with his boxer briefs. Brandon looked at him with want and desire in his eyes more than before. He had been waiting to pull the animal out of Bunji and he could see how his eyes shinned in the moons light that peeked in through the blinds. He was like a wolf staring at a poor defenseless lamb as he took the rest of his clothes from him then placed one hand on each side of his head. They stared into one another's eyes for a moment until they joined in a kiss and Bunji pushed into him. He bit his lower lip at how tight he was then thrust his tongue into his mouth harshly. Brandon moaned deep in his throat as he pulled from his lips after Bunji had wrapped his hand around his hardness and stroked as he pushed deeper and faster into him with carnal desire. He reacted from every movement he used upon his body as his back arched his mind whirling with so much pleasure. Every lovely thrust Bunji gave and stroke of his hardness was right on time and Brandon couldn't help but let pleasure soaked moans escape his lips. Their lips meet in another passionate kiss as his rhythm and stroke upon his hardness speed up until Brandon fell over the edge cumming for what seemed a life time. He felt the warmth of his cum on his stomach and felt Bunji smile a little as they continued to kiss until he couldn't hold back much longer and soon gave into ecstasy.

They lay beside each other letting out heavy breaths for a moment until Bunji reached towards his bedside table and opened the drawer then pulled out some tissues. Brandon thanked him for them then cleaned himself up. "Where's your trash can?" Bunji sat up and took them from him then got up and walked to the bathroom. Brandon watched Bunji walk off and admired his strong sexy build as he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. _'Damn that was good almost too damn good_._'_ "You about to head out?" Bunji asked as he sat down beside him. Brandon opened his eyes and looked into those seductive dark eyes then told him no and he was just tired. Bunji smiled gently at him then said quietly. "Um….if you want you can stay the night over here." Brandon placed his hand on his thigh then said nothing as his smile continued. "I'll take that as a yes." Brandon nodded then pulled Bunji down and ran his hand across his stomach. Bunji smiled to himself as Brandon lay on his chest. They lay silently while enjoying the closeness and moment until Bunji said. "Let me turn the lights off and we can go to sleep." Brandon nodded then sat up as Bunji followed. He went and turned all the lights off as Brandon put his boxers on and grabbed Bunji's for him. He returned back into the dark room only lit by the moon light coming through the cracked blinds. "Here Bunji." Brandon said in a sexy tone, Bunji walked closer to the dark figure standing at the foot of the bed and grabbed for his hand. He put his boxer briefs on then moved closer to Brandon's warm smooth skin making him wrap his arms around him then pecked his lips gently. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they looked at each other then Bunji said. "Who would imagine a quiet guy like you was so vocal in the bedroom." They shared a laugh then silence until Bunji moved closer and placed a hand gently on his face and took his lips in a deep passionate loving kiss like before. It was surprising how sweet Bunji could be. They pulled apart and went to each side of the bed then slipped under the covers. Brandon didn't know what kind of sleeper Bunji was so he decided for him. Bunji opened his eyes as Brandon slid an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest. His breath against his neck sent tingles down his spine and gave him goose bumps. Brandon pressed his lips against his neck then said. "Good night Bunji." He smiled then returned the goodnight. They soon went to sleep content with what was going to come tomorrow.


	2. Guarded Hearts

Author's note: It has been forever since I've updated this story. Well if anyone is still reading this sorry I took so long and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen possibly. Thank you again for any reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Funimation Gungrave anime series characters but they sure are yummy! Hehe!

Chapter 2:

Guarded Hearts

The following day had come all too fast it seemed then a week and a month leaving the two busy and hardly ever seeing one another. Bunji stood silent leaned against the white wall a cigarette tucked in the corner of his mouth as his auburn eyes gazed over at the men conversing over drinks from behind his aviator sunglasses. An almost silent sigh escaped him as smoke left his nostrils. His name being called from the left made him look in that direction catching sight of Harry then Brandon following slightly behind him, it caused a slight smile to pull at his mouth but he lost it immediately as the two stopped within a comfortable range of him. "Hey Kugashira what have you been up to lately?" Harry asked while looking over to the men sitting and talking after Bunji had pointed to them as he answered. "I've been assigned to one of Big Daddy's close friend and partner ever since he got in town." A laughed escaped Harry in a somewhat mocking matter that got under Bunji's skin, he didn't take the insults lightly with anyone and he was no exception. He found himself disliking him even more for some reason maybe because of his constant need for Brandon to be around him all the time, he didn't care even if they had been friends beforehand. "Babysitting huh, not something I see you do often." Bunji didn't respond just stared at him from behind his shades making Harry look back to him while speaking. "Think I'll go introduce myself then."

Brandon watched as Harry made his way over to the two men then gazed over into Bunji's mirror tinted aviator sunglasses that were pointed in his direction making him know that he was looking at him. "Haven't seen much of you around bro." A small smile came upon his lips at Bunji as he stepped closer then leaned back against the wall beside him. "I know…been busy with Big Daddy's jobs and of course Harry as well." Smoke escaped Bunji as he pushed off the wall and went in front of Brandon and spoke in a serious tone. "So I don't get to see you anymore because of those two clowns is it?" Brandon's face took on a surprised look because Bunji had never been so straight forward none the less in public. "Bunji I don't have much a chose in the matter…" A whatever escaped the rough edged man as he gazed off to the side and flicked his cigarette then went to walk away from him but Brandon swiftly placed a hand upon his shoulder with a firm grip making Bunji's head snap right back to him his face with a stern almost dangerous look that he automatically got when people touched him. "I'm sorry Bunji… can I make it up to you?" instantly Bunji seemed to loosen up as a smirk spread across his lips while replying with a yeah call me. Brandon removed his hand and smiled back at him until Bunji turned and went over to Harry and the others. He never imagined him to be a sensitive guy but it was obvious when he had pointed out not seeing him because of their boss and Harry, it bothered Bunji enough to address it and Brandon liked that even though he wasn't all to good with showing his emotions but he had tried and that was all that mattered because he did care.

A couple days passed leaving Bunji disappointed but somewhat understanding since Big Daddy had a couple meetings with the Lighting Mafia. A knock at his door made him look in that direction for a moment then get up from his couch. He made his way cautiously over to the door after pulling his gun from its shoulder holster then opened the door his gun at his side hidden from whoever it might be. A smirk came upon his lips at Brandon dressed in a black suit his red tie loose and a bottle of red label whiskey in hand. He raised it as he finally broke the silence. "Thought you'd like a night cap." Bunji shook his head at him then motioned him in while putting his gun away. Brandon entered then shut the door behind him while asking. "Have you already eaten?" Bunji shook his head no after Brandon had turned towards him "Good I've taken care of that as well." Bunji couldn't help but smile at how childishly cute he looked with his little cute bright colored plastic containers in hand a Chester cat smile playing across his face. "Well aren't we all prepared did you cook it and make it all pretty." Brandon rolled his eyes at him and his sarcastic tone as he turned towards the living room. "Yeah I did actually thought you might like it." Before he could even get his feeling hurt Bunji had grabbed him and wrapped his arms around his chest pulling him back against him placing his face against his neck and jaw where his hair lay. He took in his coconut scented shampoo enjoying the fresh smell that always lingered off his long locks. A thank you escaped him softly then he placed a soft kiss against his neck as he squeezed him a little tighter making Brandon smile to himself. "You're welcome now come on let's eat." Bunji nodded yes then released him and followed after Brandon went to his coffee table and sat down while opening the containers that already had chopsticks in them. He finished pulling everything out of its containers and making it look somehow cuter than it already was with its star and heart shaped rice, cartoon like decorations, and bright colored fake grass. "You shouldn't have thank you." Brandon looked into his sunglasses with a soft caring look then took his shades from him which he went to complain. "It's just you and me Bunji I hate staring at myself in these." Bunji stopped his rant and replied with okay letting it go he just wasn't use to not wearing them around people.

Bunji watched his every move as they ate without talking the television helped with the silence. "Bunji you keep staring at me like you have something you want to say." Bunji grew embarrassed with him noticing that he was watching him but blamed him immediately for taking his sunglasses. "You're the one who took my sunglasses can't help it I like looking at you." Brandon looked over into his eyes with a blush upon his cheeks as a smile grew upon his lips. "Thanks Bunji." His eyebrow rose to his thanks making him look from him. "Don't get cocky on me now." A laugh escaped Brandon as he put his food down on the coffee table and fell back onto the floor. "What's so funny?" Bunji asked his eyebrow still up but now in a questioning matter as to why he was laughing. He didn't answer making him ask again but nothing so he went over to him and pinned him down his face close to his. "That stopped your laughing." Brandon still held a huge smile along with his cheeks redder than before from laughing so hard. "Now tell me what has you laughing so much?" A devilish smile crept across Brandon's lips as he replied with you.

In an instant Brandon was on top of Bunji dominating him. Bunji went to protest and take back the control. He stopped his actions as their lips meet in a soft kiss then another until the two were kissing in a feverish manner that kept getting better by the minute. It felt like it had been years since they had touched one another and this time it felt even better because neither one of them had drank the whole bar basically like last time. Bunji pulled from his lips and kissed his neck softly then sunk his teeth into him in a rough yet gentle manner that caught him off guard as a yelp escaped him. A snicker left Bunji as he continued to kiss his neck up to his ear then spoke softly. "I've missed you." Brandon leaned back and looked into his chocolate brown eyes that melted him from the softness they held for him. "Bunji I missed you also…I'm just confused." Without warning he stood from him and went over to the couch to take a seat with Bunji's eyes watching his every move, his eyebrow was raised yet again as he spoke in an irritated tone. "You're confused about what, if you like guys it's a little late for that bro." Brandon looked over to Bunji noticing he was hurt from his actions and his words. "No not really I know I like you." Bunji got up from being on the floor and went to the couch while grabbing a smoke and lit it after sitting down a good distance from him. "Maybe you should think things out before you come over here and confuse the fuck out of me, I don't know what you want from me." Brandon was taken aback by his words. "Bunji please don't get angry I only…" He cut him off before he could apologize. "Look I told you the night we got involved I didn't want to deal with somebody who would regret anything but here you are doing just as you said you wouldn't it's not like I was the one who came onto you remember." Brandon replied with a yes making his eyes go downcast. "Then what is it Brandon I've waited too long for this and now…" Brandon apologized his eyes still not looking at him even though it had been nice to hear that Bunji had liked him for all this time, it explained his loyalty and why he had come to help on his suicide mission against the lighting mafia.

After a moments silence Brandon spoke finally explaining what the issue was. "I've only been with two guys and I assume you can guess who the other one is." Bunji looked to him and replied with a no. His hazel eyes finally looked to Bunji's as he said Harry. The flicker of anger was easy to detect in Bunji's eyes but his face stayed the same as it always did the man had learned very well how to hide his reactions with his sunglasses. "It only happened a few times but…" Bunji cut him off again. "That prick of all people god damn it Brandon." They sat silent for a moment until Bunji spoke again. "I should have known the way he always needs you at his side." The two hadn't looked at the other for what seemed hours as they sat in silence until Bunji heard Brandon sniff a little. His eyes went over to him with tears falling down his face. Instantly he cursed himself for being so straight forward with him but of all people he expected Brandon the usual cool exterior cold hearted guy to be able to handle him. He moved closer to Brandon and placed his hands on his face and wiped his tears away after lifting his face up. Bunji apologized and pecked his lips with a soft touch then pulled him into his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Brandon nuzzled into Bunji's embrace enjoying his strong protecting hold upon him. "Harry just used me and I'm scared you might do the same." Bunji leaned back a little to look into his eyes as he replied. "I'm not Harry." A couple more tears fell from his broken hazel eyes making Bunji quickly wipe them away then kiss his temple softly. "I know Bunji I'm so sorry please forgive me." A smirk came from Bunji as they looked at one another for a moment until he stood up with him still in his arms. "Don't beat yourself up everything will be fine." Brandon was happy that he had Bunji now and he was the way he was. Bunji was strong, protective, and fierce with his emotions when dealing with people he cared about. He didn't feel insecure or uncomfortable anymore with him because Bunji was there to reassure him of who he was and that's what he really had been looking for.

Brandon stared at Bunji after he had put him down on his bed. "So are you sleeping over?" A yes was his reply making Bunji look back at him from his dresser. "Want something to sleep in then?" Brandon shook his head no as he stood and slipped his dress jacket off. Bunji walked over to him stopping him in his action to get undressed. Bunji's lips were against Brandon's neck again as he undid his dress shirt then slipped it off of him letting it drop to the floor. Heat radiated off him through Bunji's black shirt onto his skin making him comment on it. "You're on fire you okay?" Bunji stood up straight from his neck after he hadn't replied. Brandon had a sheepish look on his face as he blushed. "I'm sorry I'm nervous with you now…no liquid courage." Bunji let out an amused laugh he had to admit Brandon could be cute somehow and he never thought he'd see that kind of side to him. "Okay I understand I'll go slow with you but don't be shy I've already seen and had it all." Brandon went almost pure red at him mentioning the first night they had been together more than friends. "I know I'm sorry but…" Bunji kissed him before he could finish sliding his tongue into his already parted lips enjoying the sweet taste that was him until he pulled back and spoke. "Stop apologizing Brandon I know what you mean." Brandon nodded yes and Bunji released him and went to the other side of the bed then undressed down to his boxer briefs and got into bed. Brandon followed and turned the lights off then got in bed close to him making Bunji turn his way to hold him in a comfortable grasp as the two lay there silently. A cell phone ringing caught both their attention. "That's not me." Bunji spoke making Brandon get up and go into the living room. A sigh of frustration escaped Bunji as he sat up and turned his bedside lamp on and Brandon re-entered his room. "I have to go." Bunji nodded yes and stood as Brandon went to his clothes and got dressed. "So I'll get to see you soon right?" Brandon smiled at him and replied with yes then went over to him. "I'll try to more often." He smirked at him then kissed his lips softly. "I'll see you later." Bunji nodded and watched him leave.


	3. The Beginning of an End

Author's note: Well here's another chapter^_^ I've been enjoying writing this story but it'd be really nice to have a beta reader to look over it. Any who hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Funimation Gungrave anime series characters but they sure are yummy! Hehe!

Chapter 3:

The Beginning of an End

A shot rang throughout the warehouse Brandon entered. He pulled his guns and ran to where the sound had originated. Bear Walken stood over an unknown character making him walk closer over to him. "What happened?" Bear looked back to him and replied. "I'm not sure I had received an anonymous tip to meet someone here with information on a few people." Brandon said nothing just looked to the guy then back to Bear his face pointed in his direction his sunglasses hiding his eyes. "Would you happen to know anything about this or the people they might be talking about?" Brandon's face was stern as he said nothing causing Bear to speak. "I trust you Brandon I can't say the same for the rest of the people you work closely with." Bear walked towards him stopping right beside him as he spoke in his deep voice. "I'll be keeping an eye on them, maybe you can find out about this?" Brandon gave off a yes and Bear left.

Bunji started into the glass window of Harry's office as he yelled at someone. Bloody Harry it was he laughed at the name, in no way was the man a trained killer. Yet something about him made the name true. He didn't trust him at all because he knew his type, the guy who shot you in the back. Men like him were deadly or even more so than sweepers like himself and Brandon. Of course Bunji was far beyond just a sweeper the man had the nickname Madness for a reason. A raise in his tone made Bunji look back to Brandon standing in front of him as he tried speaking with him. The man was too nice when it came to him and Harry was quick to take advantage of it. A couple more shouts and Brandon left his hands shoved into his dress pants and his eyes downcast as he walked forward. Bunji watched silently waiting for him to notice but he didn't as he passed him by. He spoke a quick hey stopping him in his tracks, Brandon didn't turn his way at first as if gathering himself. "Hey Bunji." He spoke in a distant tone after turning his way his eyes still downcast until Bunji stepped closer invading his personal space not caring if anyone saw them. Brandon's sad golden hazel eyes looked into his aviator sunglasses making Bunji reach up and take them off. His deep chocolate eyes held concern as he asked if he was okay. A smile came across his lips from how concerned he was. It made him feel special that Bunji was there and willing to fight for him at any moment. He hadn't answered but his smile was enough making Bunji place a hand on his bicep as his lips curled into a smile as well. "I'll be hearing from you soon right?" A light blush grew against Brandon's cheeks as he grew shy again with him but still replied. "Yeah I was wondering if tonight would be good." A nod of consent was given to him as Bunji removed his hand from him and put his sunglasses back on. Another smile was shared between the two for a moment longer the two not saying anything but that was more than enough for anyone to catch specially the watchful eyes of Harry.

A sigh escaped Brandon as he sat alone in his apartment thinking of what Bear Walken had said to him and the conversation he had with Harry earlier. As much as he wanted to deny the accusations he knew what Harry was up to, it wasn't something he kept quite when speaking to the others in their group. He wondered if he was in the right place anymore. Had he lost his way trying to protect everyone he cared about. Harry was now a different man one that had lost sight of how they use to be. He realized though that he hadn't really changed he was just now given more power and Maria she was with Big Daddy. The only thing keeping him there was Bunji and Big Daddy somewhat because the man treated him like his own son. He wanted to leave and start a new with Bunji. He stood as he walked over to the window and looked out to the busy city night life staring down below. His phone rang pulling him from his gaze as he pulled it from his pocket to see that it was Bunji. It caused a smile as he flipped it open and answered with a hello. "Hey we still on for tonight?" Brandon replied with a yes then continued. "Want to come to my place?" Bunji was already a step ahead of him as he parked his car then got out and entered his building. "Already here see you in a minute." They hung up and Brandon ran off to the bathroom to brush his hair.

The two enjoyed being out of the public's eyes as they stood fixing drinks in his living room at the bar. Bunji had taken his shades of and was studying Brandon. He finally couldn't take it anymore as he asked kind of bluntly. "What was the argument with Harry about?" The question stopped Brandon in his actions as he looked up into his eyes not answering for a moment until he went back to what he was doing. "I asked if he had put a hit on Bear Walken." Bunji was shocked at his answer. "Why would you ask him that?" Brandon handed him a drink as he headed over to the couch and took a seat. "The night I had to leave your place was because Bear wanted me to meet with him since he was going to a meeting with an anonymous person that had information on something but it ended up being a hit." Bunji took a seat in front of him on the coffee table as he stared into his eyes. "Do you think he did it?" He nodded yes as he answered. "Bear truly is the only obstacle that is in his way to become head of the family, his loyalty is unchanging." Bunji put his drink down and placed his hands on Brandon's thighs as he moved closer to him. "What do you plan on doing?" He said nothing his eyes staring into his auburn pools as if searching for an answer to his troubles. The feeling of being lost had grown since he thought of what he really was doing in the family still. He so badly wanted to ask Bunji to leave with him but he wasn't sure if he would do such a thing for him. He restrained himself from asking him as he shrugged and went onto a different subject.

His fingers ran threw his hair slowly after Brandon had laid his head down upon his shoulder. A moan of satisfaction came from him at the pleasant feel of his fingers in his hair. "Keep doing that and you're asking to be taken advantage of." A snicker came from Brandon as he sat back and looked into his eyes silently for a moment until he got the courage to finally talk about what he had been wanting to. "Where are we going with this Bunji…what do you want out of this." He didn't answer instantly because he wasn't sure what Brandon wanted the man was confusing. "All I want is you Brandon." Brandon smiled softly at his reply as he moved closer to him and asked an even harder question. "Do you love me?" Bunji wanted to instantly say yes but again he held himself back afraid of the man's reaction. "Why are you asking all these questions?" Brandon moved slightly forward on the couch to put his drink down. "I don't know Kugashira I just want to know where I stand with you." Whenever Brandon used his last name it meant he was serious and didn't want to play around. "Look Brandon as you may have already noticed I'm not a man of many words." Brandon looked to his hands as he spoke. "I know you aren't but I jus…" Bunji cut him off before he could go into detail. "All I've wanted was you ever since we met and you beat me in melee combat. What I feel when I see, touch, or hear your voice I think is love this is coming from a man that has forced those emotions far away but you brought them right back." Brandon didn't' give him anymore time to explain as he grabbed his shirt and pulled him against his body while he took his lips in a rough manner that lit Bunji on fire.

He didn't protest after Brandon had pulled him into his bedroom or when he had unclothed him completely. He sat on the edge of his king sized bed trying to control his primal side as Brandon ran his tongue along his hardness. His warm mouth engulfed him completely causing him to take in a sharp breath of air as he continued to try to hold onto his sanity. Brandon sucked as he pulled him from his mouth his hand grasping around the shaft stroking in a mind blowing pace. "I don't know how much I can take Brandon." A smirk came across his lips from what he said making him take him in his mouth again as his hand moved up and down until pleasure pulsed throughout his body about to give into his orgasm. He tried to push Brandon back lightly so he wouldn't cum in his mouth but Brandon didn't move as he only gave him a more mind blowing stroking and sucking maneuver making him burst into his mouth as he breathed heavily enjoying every moment as he grabbed a handful of hair of his long soft hair.

Brandon stood from being on his knees and sat down beside him as he reached a hand out to place upon Bunji's face. Bunji grabbed his hand and pulled him closer as he took his lips in a passionate kiss that got him hard again. A moan of pleasure escaped Brandon after Bunji had made his way to his neck and was running his tongue against the warm smooth skin. He engulfed his mouth upon the scar less skin and sucked leaving a hot red mark. Brandon moaned out his name after his hand made its way to his throbbing erection begging for attention that he gave with much care causing his body to shake lightly from the shock wave of pleasure that pulsed throughout his body from each stroke. As hard as it was for Bunji to not just take him he held himself back so he could enjoy Brandon's ecstasy. A little longer of his mind blowing strokes and Brandon was crying out as he fell over the edge. Bunji took his lips with a soft kiss as he slowed his stroke down until he stopped. A blush grew against Brandon's face from releasing himself on Bunji's hand making him apologize. Bunji's sharp chocolate eyes stared into his as the moon light shinned onto them; he said nothing for a moment enjoying how handsome he looked with his long auburn locks laying softly against his face and shoulders. Its fine escaped him after he reached a hand out to his face and ran it along his smooth skin. The man was gorgeous in every way that it left him breathless at times, no one had ever done that to him and he felt lost on so many levels that he just wanted to leave to gather himself.

He stood from the situation and went to the bathroom shutting the door behind him as he went to the sink and washed his hands. His reflection looked back at him his face holding a look of concern. _'What are you getting yourself into…' _He was lost but it wasn't lost in a sense of a mistake, he was scared he didn't want to feel the way he did. His heart wanted Brandon now and always but how could they be together not in the world they lived. They would always be a secret and he didn't want that, that wasn't how he ever was with anything in his life. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts as he replied with a yeah. Brandon asked if he was okay, he looked back to himself then turned to look at the door then opened it and exited while turning the lights off. "What's wrong you okay?" His face was somewhat stern as he replied with a yes then went over to his bed and got in making Brandon follow. He lay beside him silent at first wondering what had made his attitude change and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Bunji don't get all quite on me please." He looked to Brandon then turned onto his side to stroke his hair as he spoke. "I know I don't mean to it's just that I don't want us to be like this." Brandon asked like what making Bunji sit up as he grabbed a cigarette and lit it. "Seeing each other behind closed doors like we're having some kind of fucking affair." That caught Brandon of guard because Bunji seemed to be the more the private type. "What do you want me to do? Go shout it out hey everyone I'm seeing Bunji in that way!" Bunji looked to him as smoke escaped him and he said nothing making Brandon speak again. "Tell me since I'm not doing anything right." He put his cigarette out and grabbed him pulling him close to him as he responded finally. "I don't know but I don't want it to be like this." Brandon just stared at him not knowing if he should ask him to just leave everything. He was scared that he might shoot him down just as Harry had but he wouldn't miss the opportunity. "Let's just leave here and start new." A smile came across his lips at the request making him ask. "Just leave everything and everyone?" he nodded yes to his question. "Okay how about after I get a good amount of money saved so we won't have anything to worry about anything?" he nodded yes again as he spoke. "I'm so relieved you want to." A smile came across his lips then he leaned in and kissed him tenderly enjoying his body against his. The feel of his heart beating against his chest in a fast pace for him. Everything was going to work out now.

A week had passed with the two taking on some pretty heavy heat from the lighting mafia making Big Daddy call a meeting with all the top dogs. Harry and his crew had been called to join making Harry more than happy to jump at the offer. The higher ranks sat at the large round table as Bunji and Brandon stood in the background watching silently as they always did when around everyone. "I've called this meeting because as you know we have been dealing with a few bumps in the road." Bunji looked to Brandon and asked if he knew what was going on. Brandon shook his head no and looked back to Big Daddy as he continued speaking. "I think it's time we take a new approach with a younger out look...I'll be stepping aside to let Harry McDowell take over things." The older men were surprised with his decision some even bluntly said so making Harry speak up. "Gentlemen you have nothing to worry about I will handle everything." They went silent as he stood and went over to Big Daddy and shook his hand. "You made the right decision." Bunji and Brandon walked out of the meeting room as Bunji asked. "What the hell is going on doesn't he know he's the one that has been doing all those things in the background?" Brandon looked to him as he replied with a no. "I thought you had.." Brandon cut him off. "I couldn't do it Bunji." The two exited the building as Bunji stopped making Brandon stop as well. "You what?" His tone was laced with a slight anger that he heard it even if he was trying to hide it. "Harry and I have been friends for so many years I couldn't betray him." A sigh of frustration escaped Bunji. "I should know this but it just seems wrong even more so now that he will be the boss." A shrug came from Brandon as he spoke. "It doesn't matter anyway we won't be around to have to deal with that right?" His shaded eyes looked into his golden hazel ones as a smile came across his lips and he replied with yeah. "I'm going to tell Harry that I won't be around anymore." Bunji nodded and stepped closer then embraced him in a hug. "That sounds good to me." He released him and stayed standing close to him as they stared at one another for a moment until he broke the silence. "I love you Brandon." It caused him to smile larger than he had ever as he told him he loved him also. Bunji watched as he walked back into the building then left after he couldn't see him any longer.

The sun shinned into the glass windows of the elevator as the two stood silent. Brandon looked over to Harry gazing at the silver doors. A sigh escaped him before he spoke. "Harry I need to tell you something." Harry looked to him a smirk on his face already thinking he knew what he was going to say. "I'm going to be leaving." The smirk disappeared as he took on a serious expression and anger boiled lowly within him. "Why the change of heart now that we have it all Brandon, I've finally made it to the top and now we can any and everything we want." Brandon shook his head no and looked over to him. "Not like this, I don't want to have any part of what you've changed into...I know what you've been doing." Harry let out a sinister short laugh. "I did what had to be done to get to this position." His eyes went downcast as he said nothing he didn't want to have to do this, they had been friends for so long and been through so much but now things were different. "Or are you leaving because of a certain someone?" Brandon looked up to his eyes immediately him now standing in front of him. "What are you talking about?" The smirk was back but his eyes held a murderous look, one that he always got when about to lash out at someone. "I know about you and Kugashira...you thought you could hide that didn't you?" He let out another short laugh as he pulled his gun but kept it concealed behind him. "You're going to leave me for Kugashira of all men, he's a dog that takes orders you'd lower yourself to him." Brandon snapped as he pulled his gun aiming it straight in his face Harry now grinning evilly. "Shut your mouth Harry we haven't been anything for years!" They stood staring at one another Brandon's finger not able to pull the trigger making his hand shake lightly until he dropped the gun and looked from him down to his feet as he spoke. "We never were anything as you so bluntly told me." Harry called out his name in an angry high pitched yell. He snapped up to gaze upon a gun in his face. "So this is how it ends?" Harry smiled then said his name again as he pressed the gun barrel closer to his left eye than shot breaking the glass behind him as he fell out. His eyes stared up at Harry as the wind whipped past him then to the blue sky cloud less. His mind flashed Bunji's face in his mind then he was gone as everything went black.


	4. Birth of a Soulless Man

Author's note:

grell-monster thanks a ton for reviewing! I had stopped writing on this since I wasn't sure anyone was even reading. Lol! Hope you enjoy. Thanks a bunch ^_^

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Gungrave characters but they sure are yummy!

Chapter 4:

Birth of a Soulless Man

Lately things had been odd when he hadn't heard from Brandon the whole night but he guessed things had been a little more confrontational with Harry than for seen. Bunji sat at the red light while calling Brandon, still no answer making him hang up as he grew somewhat worried. His phone rang making him look to the caller id that read Harry. "Not this asshole." He answered anyway with a yeah. "I need you to come in something has happened." He replied with a sure then drove off towards their main office as he wondered what he could be talking about. He pulled up to the office shortly after talking to Harry and parked. A cleanup crew worked besides the building collecting glass making his eyes travel up to the broken elevator. "What happened?" He asked after coming closer to them, one of the men stopped and bowed a little. "Morning Mr. Kugashira, someone fell out of the elevator." His eyebrow rose in curiosity but he ignored as he nodded then went inside to speak with Harry in hopes that Brandon would be there to finally ease his worries.

The same men from the other day sat in the meeting room this time Big Daddy wasn't addressing them, now Harry stood before them as he spoke. "I've called this meeting to inform you of what happened yesterday shortly after Big Daddy introducing me as the new boss." Bunji stood leaned against the wall his eyes scanning the men looking for Brandon but he was nowhere to be seen. _'What the fuck is going on where is Brandon, this isn't like him.' _He looked back to Harry and noticed he was staring straight at him as he said. "Brandon betrayed the family and I was forced to shoot him." His tone was blunt, uncaring, and daring anyone to question why he had taken such action. Bunji kept his reaction to himself but he wanted to lash out and beat Harry until he begged for forgiveness then let him bleed to death. He knew Brandon must have told him about leaving and Harry had to of lost it. "What did he do?" Bear Walken broke the silence because he knew better but the only reason he hadn't spoke sooner was Harry had taken interest in his daughter, she meant the world to him and he had to watch what he said now. "He was dealing with the lighting mafia behind our backs." Bunji pushed off the wall and left before he lost himself in front of everyone and seriously became the madness that he could.

Somehow he made his way to the bathroom locking the door behind him he leaned against the door as his mind raced with a thousand thoughts. Everything came to a halt after he grasped the truth that Brandon was really gone…forever. His throat grew hot like he had swallowed a smoking hot coal as he tried holding back the tears but he couldn't as they rolled down his cheeks. His body breaking down as he fell to his knees and cried harder. He didn't want to be alone again he had nowhere and no one to go to but stay with the family none the less run by Harry, bloody fucking Harry the man that had taken Brandon away. He swore revenge against him no matter what he would pay him back for what he had done even if it meant he would lose his life. His cell phone ringing caught his attention making him pull it out from his pocket and answer without looking at the caller id. "This is Kugashira." A woman's voice came from the other end. "Is it true…?" Bunji didn't recognize who it was making him ask what. "Is it true that Brandon's gone?" He stood from the floor and replied with a yes causing his stomach to cringe at the thought. "Why….what happened…I don't understand." He finally caught onto her voice it belonged to Maria the woman Brandon had at first stayed to protect when joining the family. "I'm sorry Maria but you know how things work, there isn't anything you can do to change what has been done." She cried softly at the other end causing something in him to actually care somewhat, he didn't quite get why. She stopped crying as she spoke. "Thank you Bunji for letting me know what happened." He didn't say anything for a moment as he held back his own tears wanting to find comfort in her somehow but knew better than to do that. "You're welcome goodbye Maria." The two hung up as he finally got his emotions under control. He wouldn't let the others see him like he was now because everyone knew him as the cold blooded killer that was as likely to snap on his own people as he did with the enemy. A deep breath escaped him as he exited the bathroom to leave there and find some sort of grasp of sanity.

Harry stood looking over at Bunji sitting in his office at the opposite side of his desk. "What do you think about the necrolyzation soldiers?" Bunji stared over at him from behind his mirror tinted aviator shades. "What about them?" Was his reply as he wondered how many years had really passed by since Brandon's death. Nothing remained of the man he once was, his soul had grown dark and all he did was live. "We'll rule even more than we ever expected." Bunji stood as he pulled a cigarette then lit it as he spoke. "Yeah I guess so, is there anything else you need?" Harry smirked at him he had been surprised when Bunji hadn't retaliated against him after killing Brandon. He still didn't trust him because he didn't understand his intentions. The man was a loose cannon and was quick to kill men in his group if they spoke in the wrong manner to him or got cute with his nickname making Harry demand that he be a one man crew which he surely had the marksmanship and ruthless attitude. "Yes, as you know Lee along with Max have taken to the classified Superior project, Bear will be doing so as well." He walked closer to Bunji as he continued to smoke his cigarette while asking what it had to do with him. "How about you join, you will be unstoppable Bunji." He wondered if having that kind of power was a good idea, if he'd lose all his human emotions it would actually be good. He didn't want to be destroyed anymore by the sadness he did feel when he thought of Brandon, he wanted to be heartless the pain was so unbearable at times he had even come so close to taking his own life but knew Brandon wouldn't had wanted that. His thoughts made him look from Harry to the ground as he answered. "Fine when do I start?" Harry replied within a week making Bunji look back up to him and nod yes then leave.

The cold metal lab table raised goose bumps against his skin after he had lain down naked a small piece of cloth only covering his lap. "We're going to have to keep you in a conscious state for the operation, this means your body will be numbed but you'll still feel slight pain and be able to hear us." Bunji nodded yes, he had dealt with surgery and being shot so he wasn't as worried. "Fine now let's get this over with." The doctor nodded yes then the anesthetist came over to him and put a shot in the iv connected to the needle in his arm. He became groggy as he closed his eyes. Brandon's figure appeared in his thoughts causing him to clench his jaw in anger the emotion disappeared immediately at the feel of the doctor cutting him open. He wanted to yell out in pain but he couldn't the medicine kept him paralyzed trapped in the torture. Tears formed in his eyes and rolled down the side of his face as things only got worse. It felt as if his insides were being torn out with no care of how much pain was being caused. The doctor noticed his heart rate accelerating but he didn't care. "Sir what if the patient goes into cardiac arrest?" The doctor looked to his assistant and answered. "They know what they're getting into, if he dies on the table we'll just bring him back simple as that." Bunji's heart raced faster at hearing that making it felt as if it was about to explode. He wanted the pain to stop the fear of death and before he could regret his decision or ask for forgiveness for the hate that had built inside him towards Brandon for leaving him he was engulfed by darkness.

A week had passed since Bunji's experiment and he was still in a coma his case had been unique since every person that had agreed to be in the superior project had died except for Max and Lee. Harry stared into the quarantined room as Bunji's heart monitor and oxygen machine made noise able to be heard through the bullet proof glass. The doctor came over to him and spoke. "Mr. McDowell it is a pleasure to see you, what can I help you with?" Harry looked to the scientist as he asked why he hadn't woken yet. He replied quickly. "I'm not sure sir, his body is trying to reject the process, I think because of what his body will be capable of is making it nearly impossible." Harry said nothing making the scientist continue. "As for the first experiment on Max his body has its flaws along with Lee, they must transform into overkill mood but with Bunji he is nearly unstoppable since he is always in overkill along with his body regenerating at an impeccable fast rate, his body even provides him with an infinite supply of weapons and ammo, he is by far the most advanced creature we have in the necrolyzation division." Harry smirked and looked back to Bunji as he said. "If he wakes up that is…did you happen to add the other item to him that I requested?" He answered with yes sir as Harry looked back to him. "Good I want to see him awake and mobile no later than a week or you lose more than just a job." The scientist nodded and bowed as Harry walked off.

Bear Walken walked into Harry's office with a file in hand. "So Bear what is so important?" Bear walked over to his desk and threw the file down making Harry grab and open it to look upon photos of Maria and Mika. "You found them." His voice held pure sinister joy. He had killed Big Daddy and even told him before he died that he would wipe any last remains of him away from the earth. "Yes, they're living in a cabin not too far off from the old broken down city." Harry began to laugh in an evil manner it became even uncontrollable as he stood and looked out the large windows of his office. Bear said nothing just waited for orders from him. Harry stopped his laugh as he turned back to him. "Kill them all including the god damn butler! I want every last one of them gone forever!" Bear stood and nodded at his orders then left Harry to be alone. "Finally I will kill them all not a single soul will be left in that family, I swore didn't I Big Daddy…you took Brandon from me and this is how you pay." The man had lost his sanity over the years of seeking revenge against his already dead nemesis. His phone rang snapping him out of his thoughts as he grabbed it answering with a yes. "Sir Project Kuga is mobile." He smirked then stood as he hung up another laugh taking over him because now everything would be his.

He gunned down the targets faster than ever in his life even more than anyone had ever seen. His now crimson eyes looked down to the guns in his hands as bullets automatically exited his body reloading the firearms. The power he held was not comprehendible. A Gatling guns barrel spun snapping his attention to it as bullets sprayed out hitting him in severe spots the impact slamming him back into the concrete wall. He fell to his knees and looked to the spots where he had been hit. The bullets pushed out of the wounds and healed instantly. "Well done." Harry spoke after coming into the weaponry testing area. Bunji looked to him as the scientist followed behind him. He clenched his jaw in anger then stood after grabbing his guns then walked over to them and pointed his barrel directly at the scientist. "Aren't we a little angry?" Bunji's face scrunched up as he grew more furious then yelled. "You fucking bastard, you didn't warn me about any of what happened." The scientist said nothing for a moment expecting Harry to stop him but he didn't as Bunji looked to him and asked if he was needed. Harry looked at the scientist then back to his shaded eyes and replied with a no. Bunji pulled the trigger and the doctor dropped dead making him lower his side arm and look to Harry. "I didn't think you were going to make it there for a moment." He said nothing in reply to his comment the two just standing there until his phone went off and he answered not saying anything as the other person spoke. "What happened?" Bunji watched as he walked off to have privacy but he could still hear him regardless, it was as if all his senses were heightened. He made his guns disappear as he tried to think back. He only remembered up to when he became one of the Big Four. His head hurt making him place a hand on his forehead as he leaned forward. _'Who am I…what have I become?' _Harry called out his name making him look over to him only remembering that he was his boss not what had happened to Brandon or even the man for that matter. "We need to go there's a problem." He nodded yes and went to get dressed out of the hospital scrubs.

The suns soft rays shinned into the windows of the meeting hall the Big Four and Harry occupied. Bunji stood leaned against the wall smoking as he stared over at the others, he hated not being able to grasp everything, where he was from, if he had any family, or what he was doing there with these men. "It seems we have an enemy that isn't new, just back from the grave." Bear Walken spoke as he opened his laptop computer and opened the file with his picture and showed it to everyone. You could see the rage ignite in the eyes of the man that was his so called boss after seeing a different version of the man he called Brandon on the screen, his hair long and gray. He clenched his jaw then stood and spoke. "And what about Maria and Mika?" Lee answered. "Maria is no longer in the picture only Mika is the target but it seems that he is protecting her." Harry snapped back to the men sitting before him as he yelled. "You can't speak the man's name now…he's dead! Brandon has been dead for years! It's impossible!" Bunji tried to grasp who that was but nothing at all making him say nothing as Harry continued to rant. "I didn't put all that time any money into necrolyzation for it to be defeated so easily, we're leaving tonight to find this prick and kill him and that's final!." No one had anything to say in objection, when Harry was mad that was about it and it was either do as told or be taken down like the dog he saw so many people as.

Max sat on the couch of the study eating his chicken in a noisy manner making Bunji snap at him. "Haven't you had enough damn it?" Max stopped and looked to him his face holding a look of surprise. Lee stood and went to Max's side as he looked at Bunji as he spoke. "What if he hasn't Kugashira what are you going to do about it?" An evil grin came across Bunji's lips as he stood and his guns popped out into his hands. He didn't have to say anything Bunji was a threat enough when he pulled his guns because he always used them. The man had a true code of honor just as the samurai did. "The two of you shut up and calm down." Bunji snapped to Harry his body tense with anger at the way he spoke to him but for some odd reason he did just as he said surprising even himself. He exited the room into the hallway of the large mansion and headed out the back to the night's cool air. A sharp inhale and exhale left him as he tried to understand what had changed within him. He took his black shades off and looked out to the water of the lake. "What the fuck is going on something isn't right damn it." He spoke in a normal tone as he walked further out in to the over sized estates backyard if that was the right word for as large as it was. Every time he tried to think further back than he could remember his head hurt but he didn't care he wanted to know the truth because he felt as if he was being used against his own will. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of an explosion making him put his shades back on and dash back into the house.

Another explosion and he knew it had to be the man they had spoke about earlier. He dropped his guns into his hands and went to exit the front of the mansion to fight him. "Kugashira stop." He froze in his footsteps and looked back to Harry, Bear, Lee, and Max standing at the top of the stairs. "What are you talking about stop, he's here I can handle him." Harry shook his head no. "This is Max's opportunity not yours now come on we are leaving." He protested his bodies actions as he stood there staring with a hateful gaze. It was as if Harry was holding a leash and pulling him towards them. He couldn't fight the feeling as he went upstairs and stood beside them awaiting Brandon to enter. The doors exploded off the hinges throwing wood and cement towards them as a cloud of smoke followed. Brandon entered his eyes stared up at them without uttering a single word. "Back from the dead are we Brandon?" Harry finally spoke with the same grin he had upon his face before he had killed him. "Trust me it won't be for long you bastard! You're dead!" Brandon looked to Bunji and something snapped in him causing him to drop his guns and clench at his head. "Kill him." Harry spoke then turned and walked off with the others following.


End file.
